


My Big Fat ZaDr Wedding

by FanGurlFoEVA



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGurlFoEVA/pseuds/FanGurlFoEVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib is getting cold feet at his and Zim's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Fat ZaDr Wedding

Dib took a deep breath as he straightened his tie in the mirror. He felt his heart beat about a thousand miles an hour and could barely feel his legs. He took a few Steps back to sit down in the chair in the corner of the tiny back room of the church. This was unbelievable! He was getting married! Who would have thought that all those years he spent chasing down that alien would lead to this? No one would have, but here he was.

Gaz walked in the room wearing a maroon bridesmaid's dress "Time to come out you idiot!" she said in an irritated tone. Dib Quickly stood up from the chair.

"Uh…Coming Gaz." Dib said with a shaky voice. "Hey Gaz?" he asked nervously just as she was about to leave the room. Gaz stopped and turned back around to look at Dib.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Um…. do you think…that I'm doing the right thing?" Dib said hesitantly.

"If you flake out on this now… I'll make you suffer in the most merciless way possible." She threatened. Dib gulped. That was all the motivation he needed. He walked up to Gaz and hugged her against her will. Gaz grumbled and pushed him away. "I'm only letting you live because this is your wedding day." Gaz said in her scariest voice possible. Dib and Gaz walked out together.

Dib's heart literality skipped a beat as he heard the music ring through the chapel. Gir skipped down the aisle throwing rubber piggies on the floor instead of flowers. Minnie Moose floated down carrying a little velvet pillow on his back with the rings on top. The Maid of Honor and Best Man were Gaz and Keef who had to walk side by side down the aisle, they were told to hook arms, but when Keef tried Gaz elbowed him in the stomach. When Dibs turn came he automatically stopped breathing. Dib tried to stare straight ahead and not at the people in the pews. As soon as he came up to the altar he looked at his feet for a few seconds. He looked up to see Zim who looked just as nervous as he was. Dib was suddenly able to breathe again. Dib new this wasn't a mistake. When he looked at Zim he knew that he wasn't alone. He knew Zim would always be there.

"Welcome friends and family of Zim and Dib Membrane. We are all here on this lovely day to join these two very different men in holy matrimony." The minister said with a confident smile. "Let's began." He said "Dib would you like to be the first to recite your vows?"

"Uh…Sure." Dib cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket. "When I was a little boy," Dib began "I would spend most of my nights staring up at the stars. For some reason I thought that something somewhere would come down from the sky and save me from my meaningless and dreadful life. I only realize now that all that time I was waiting for you, Zim. I always thought you were my enemy and that it was my job to save my planet from you. Little did I know that you were the one saving me. You are my love, my savior, and my best friend. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." As he finished Dib tried his best not to cry.

"It's your turn now, Zim" said the minister.

Zim glared up at the minister "Zim knows this!"He said rudely to the minister. "Dib-Human," Zim began with a confident smirk. "if I were to say that I loved you from the very first time I met you it would be a gargantuan LIE!" Zim shouted "Almost one as big as your head!"

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" dib retorted immediately to the comment Zim had made.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ZIM!" Dib was silent after that. Zim continued "After a very long while, you were finally able to see the brilliance of the All Mighty ZIM," dib rolled his eyes. "and I was able to see the magnificence in you, my Dib-Love."Zim said in a softer tone. Dib began to smile. "You are unlike any other human on this planet. You are smarter, stronger, and braver than any one on Earth or in the universe. You have become Zim's new mission." Tears started to roll down Dib's eyes

After they said their vows the two boys smiled at each other for a few seconds "You may now kiss your groom" The minister said happily. Zim grabbed Dib's head and fused their lips together in a passionate kiss. Everyone in the church clapped for them and cheered

"So what now Dib-Stink" Zim asked Dib with a smile. After they were through kissing.

"Now you get to continue your mission" Dib said happily as he took Hand and ran off with him in the Voot Cruiser that had words 'Just Married' on the back. They flew off while everyone waved good bye to them. Zim and Dib waved back as they gave each other another kiss.


End file.
